


Carved From Wax

by messier51



Series: Tired Tropes [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never fallen in love with a student before, but there's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved From Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120153919812/teacherstudent-au) for the [tired tropes](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120138934007/ceeainthereforthat-defilerwyrm-why-settle) prompt: "Teacher/student AU."
> 
> *** JUST TO BE CLEAR: there are no teacher/student relationships in this fic because _ew nope_.

Dean likes teaching at a community college. He gets to work more closely with each of his students, and he had plenty of time to work on his own art. Plus, the metal studio they’ve got? Pretty kickass. (Nepotism is shitty and all that, but he’s gotta say, Dr. Harvelle made sure he had everything he needed, and Dean’s not going to argue with that.) Five years since he started teaching here and sure, he’s had his problems, but after two years teaching studio labs at the university that awarded him his MFA? It’s a breeze.

The week before classes start is Dean’s favorite part of the semester. There are students around, but not too many, and he gets to make sure that everything is ready, and mostly things are ready to start. Anticipation runs from his fingers into the wax he’s carving away at, the penciled-in outline of a syllabus long since forgotten on the desk in front of him.

A knock at the door pulls Dean out of his focus quickly enough that he bites his tongue. The man at the door is too damn handsome for his own good, and it’s not until after Dean’s ran his hand through his hair trying to straighten it that he realizes that his hand was covered in wax filings. _Awesome first impression_.

“Hi, sorry for interrupting.”

“Not at all, come in. Er, can I help you with something?” Dean puts down his outstretched hand when the man ignores it, and sits back down. The guy’s got the most fantastic smile lines, and the tiniest hint of silver at his temples. Dean’s only gotten parents worried about their kids starting college once or twice, but it’s never been a problem. People are easy. And hot dads are just people.

“I’m Dean, but you probably figured that out.”

“Castiel. I wanted to stop by in person to make sure everything is in order. Does your class have any prerequisites or required materials? There was a note in the course catalog, but nothing on the bookstore page.”

“I usually go over this the first week of class, but yeah, here–” Dean snags a page off the top of one of the stacks on his bookshelf, “this are the tools and materials each student needs. I’ll put in orders as soon as I can, and everyone is welcome to use the lab equipment, too.” Castiel is silent for a moment, reading over the list. Metal’s not cheap, but they’ve got plenty of scrap and copper for students to use, and Dean worries for a moment, “If it’s too much, we’ll figure something out. Art is sort of expensive, but everyone should be able to participate. Metal is especially so but, and I might be biased here, it’s really the most fun you can have in a college class. We have shiny things and we get to wear goggles. Plus, I’m told it’s great for spatial reasoning.”

Cas finally cracks a smile, and the radiating crinkles from his eyes are breathtaking.

“What’s your kid’s name? I’ll make sure they do all right.”

“Oh,” says Cas, “no, I must have given you the wrong impression. I just retired, and decided I should learn something new. I’ll be in your class, Dean.”

Cas’ clear blue eyes meet Dean’s, and Dean swallows. It’s going to be a long semester.


End file.
